Nidalee
| date = December 17, 2009Patch V1.0.0.63 | health = 20 | attack = 60 | spells = 60 | difficulty = 60 | hp = 460 (+90) | mana = 265 (+45) | damage = 47 (+3.5) | range = 525 | armor = 14 (+3.5) | magicresist = 30 (+0.75) | critical = 3 (+0.5) | attackspeed = 0.67 (+3%) | dodge = 0 (0.1 in cougar) | speed = 310 (330 in cougar) }}Nidalee The Bestial Huntress is a Champion of League of Legends released on December 17, 2009 a day later than it was announced. The Champion information was first leaked by DanDinh, later confirmed by Shacknewshttp://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/61480 by Riot Games. Before her launch it was thought that Nidalee was the name for The Spider Queen instead of a new completely unknown champion. Background There are few dwellers, let alone champions, residing in the blasted and dangerous lands that lie south of the Great Barrier. Much of that world still bears the scars of past Rune Wars, especially the mysterious Kumungu Jungle. There are long-forgotten treasures in these strange places which many risk life and limb to acquire. The champion known as Nidalee was only a young girl traveling with her treasure-seeking parents when they lost their way in the dense, rainy jungles. The jungle was unforgiving, and she watched her parents suffer agonizing final days as they fell victim to a mysterious and vicious disease. As improbable as it was for a child to survive in the inhospitable jungle by herself, she did just that. Her youthful innocence and a fortunate naiveté caused her to appeal to the beasts of that place and she was taken in by a family of cougars and raised as one of their own. She grew and somehow absorbed the raw magic of the dense wilds, evolving beyond both her human physiology and her feline affectation. On one pivotal day in her life, standing over the torn remnants of a Noxian squad of woodcutters, Nidalee chose to rejoin the so-called civilized world, to fight in the League of Legends so as to protect the vast woods from both Demacia and Noxus. Nidalee's versatility is truly unmatched on the Fields of Justice. Her human form allows her to support her team and whittle down foes from range, while her cougar form allows her to close with swiftness and stealth for a killing blow. Nidalee was taught to fight by her feline family, battling viciously with tooth and nail. Something in her feline ways may draw you to her, but remember that she is no pussycat. Abilities Human Form Cougar Form Strategy *Nidalee moving out and in the brushes can heavily affect the course of battle. *Javelin Toss is useful for Champion harassing, and the Cougar Form can help you chase fleeing enemies. *Nidalee's Primal Surge can make it futile for enemies to harass her early on, as she can heal any damage dealt to her from harassing attacks. *Couger Form abilities cost no mana, so it is effective to use to push or jungle. *Since Pounce costs no mana, it can be endlessly cast which makes it a good chasing and escaping ability. Quotes Upon Selection *''"They will fear the wild."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Let me... show you the way."'' *''"Instincts guide my steps."'' *''"You cannot cage me, Summoner."'' *''"You call this civilized."'' *''"I'll show these house cats real claws."'' *''"On the prowl."'' *''"I will guide you."'' *''"The untamed know no fear."'' Taunt *''"Here mousy, mousy, mousy..."'' Joke *''"Did I mention it's mating season?"'' Trivia *She is the only Champion that has access to 7 different Active Abilities. Gallery of Skins File:Nidalee OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee File:Nidalee LeopardSkin.jpg|Leopard Skin External links *Nidalee Profile at the Official Web Page. References